


光之心 序章

by wolfheartmelting



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Close friends as they are. When meet with faith, M/M, they chose the totally different way of life.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfheartmelting/pseuds/wolfheartmelting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骑士：卡尔.莱茵哈特<br/>暗黑骑士：蔷薇（原名梅塔特隆)<br/>【森林之民X黑影之民】</p><p>梗概：<br/>年少时候的挚友，因为信仰而走上了不同的道路。<br/>在哈罗妮女神的引导之下，伤害彼此的剑被举了起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	光之心 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 『我喜欢你，蔷薇。』  
> 不，不仅仅是喜欢，而是想要在一起。  
> 不是五指交握，也不是带着挑逗技巧的吻，而是并肩作战相互依靠的喜欢。

伊修加德——

黄昏。

才放晴不久的天空又阴沉了下来，一片又一片的雪花落了下来。所有错落有致的建筑之上又被覆上了一层薄薄的细霜。

细雪无声。为数不多的行人们匆匆忙忙的来去，他们大多低着头，偶然有一两个交谈着什么，声音也几乎低的听不清。虽然雪不断的下着，却并没有风，空气好像凝滞了一般死寂。唯有来回巡逻的守卫，甲胄撞击发出的金属声显得格外的刺耳。

守卫们的脚步在旅店附近修葺中的栈道边停了下来。

扑棱——

几只鸽子拍着翅膀从栈道下面飞了出来，带来了一阵轻风。浓烈的血腥味道让守卫的脸色变了。

“啊！”惨叫声让所有人都怔住了。

“快，在下面！”不知道谁在人群里喊道。

所有守卫都一起向下面冲去。

腐朽的栈道散发着难闻的恶臭。台阶之下，是贫民所居住的云雾街。与其说是街道，不如说是垃圾堆。垃圾混合着粪便的臭味，就算是在冰天雪地里也让人为之皱眉。

这样的地方，就算是守卫也很少造访。毕竟他们都并非出生贫民窟，就算是平民的血统，也比这些被遗弃的“垃圾”们要身份高贵的多。沾染上肮脏的气息的话，让人难以忍受。而且一旦染上了什么传染病，他们自己也会被当成“垃圾”扔到这里，慢慢的腐烂。

“苍……苍穹骑士大人，您为什么会来这种地方？！”守卫里有人惊呼。

木梯的尽头，一个蓝色甲胄的男人正跪在地上，被血染红的手里还握着半截短剑，脚下鲜血蜿蜒成几缕。

“可恶！”男人低着头咬牙切齿地说道，他挣扎着向站起身却还是一个趔趄又跪倒在地。

“大人！”近前的守卫想要伸出援手，另一个声音打断了他。

“不想死的话，可别碰他哟，”站在不远处的黑发精灵男人将沾着血渍的双手剑放在唇边，伸出舌头舔了一下剑身，嘴唇沾染上了鲜血，很快顺着唇角流淌了下来，他裂开了嘴笑了“小老鼠们，随便靠近的话，死的可就不是他一个了哟。”

“可恶！是肮脏的暗黑骑士！”

“怎么办，要硬上吗？”

“算了吧，谁不知道这些贱民厉害的很，上次那位……被砍成了碎块扔在了街上……”

“还有……还有上次……”

守卫们本能的露出了惊恐的表情，向后退缩。

“哦，害怕了吗？”男人弯了弯嘴角，举起了剑，将尖尖对准了人群，“快逃吧，小老鼠们，我耐心可不好哟。快回去告诉你们的上司，欢迎来这里找我，来一个我就杀一个，就算是教皇也不例外哦，嘿嘿。”

“快快快，快走，别惹这些肮脏的下等骑士！”有人喊了一声，所有人转身就走，再没有理会还在地上颤抖的男人。被称作为苍穹骑士的他，如今头发散乱，面色苍白。显然之前的战斗已经耗尽了他的体力，鲜血也越流越多。

这群胆小懦弱的鼠辈！

他恨恨的垂下眼睛。骑士团下属的佣兵们简直都是一群只会吃饭的饭桶！那么多人，如果一拥而上的话，他还有一线生机。佣兵，不就是用来牺牲的道具吗？

可是现在，已经再也没人救他了。苍穹骑士之间各自为政，除了听命于教皇，大多人并不会帮助彼此，求援也是徒劳。尤其还是被这肮脏卑贱的暗黑骑士击倒。

——简直就是耻辱。

现在他要死了。死在这明明看起来生锈，却被眼前这男人挥舞的异常灵活的长剑之下。这就是暗黑骑士的力量吗，简直强的不可思议。

明明苍穹骑士团的骑士们才是最强的，这个男人有着与苍穹骑士不相上下的实力，不，甚至是超越。

“呵，是我输了，杀了我吧。”男人抬起了头仰望着站在他面前的黑衣精灵男。

“杀你，太简单了吧？”黑衣精灵男微微的眯起眼睛，玫瑰色的眼睛调皮的转了转。原来是这样一位年轻的精灵啊，看模样和福尔唐家的二少爷差不多年纪，然而身上却沾染着血腥的臭味。

“让我想想该怎么惩罚你呢？”他露出了纯真的笑容，倾吐出的话语却是残酷的，“不把贱民当人，随便砍杀了那么快死的小孩子的骑士大人，你说，我要是把你的肉一片片割下来煮汤如何？”

“你！好歹你也被人称之为骑士！居然要做这种下作的事情吗？！”苍穹骑士的脸瞬间变成了死灰色，然而红眼的精灵正异常期待的打量着他，似乎在思考要从哪边切起来更为愉快。

“错了，大爷我和他们不一样，”精灵男人笑了，“我啊，可是真正胸怀着仇恨的人！杀光我所不顺眼的一切存在，就是我自己的信条。骑士不骑士那些狗屁规则，对我并不适用哟？”

“所以，”精灵男人伸出了手指抬起了他的下颚强迫自己对视，红瞳眨了眨，印出了他惊惧的表情，“我现在要把你绑起来，然后慢慢的研究怎么切割你比较好哦。”

“住手！”一个白色的身影出现在了他们身边，一把推开了黑衣精灵，“蔷薇，你又在做这种事！”

没有提防到第三人跑出来的蔷薇被吓了一跳，倒退了好几步。手里的长剑在地上划出了一道长长的痕迹。

“让开，卡尔，我要绑了他。”蔷薇皱了皱眉头，真是碍事的友人。每次他要杀人总会遇上这家伙。明明是上层贵族，却因为一次偶然的野外狩猎出手相救而结识了自己。

【不如连这家伙一起杀了算了，反正大爷我可是暗黑骑士，只为自己而战的人。】

【这下又没法玩了。】

想到这里，蔷薇皱了皱眉头，撅起嘴。稚气未脱的面孔看起来却好像在闹别扭一般。

“卡尔，这家伙杀了好多这里的孩子。让开，我今天必须杀了他。”

身着骑士甲胄的金发精灵男人挡在了蔷薇的面前。

“你已经击退了他，如果你杀了他，教廷就有理由使用军队对这里进行进行杀戮。你想死更多的人吗？！”

“我可以杀了他然后尸体扔到荒郊野外去！”蔷薇握紧了剑柄，红黑色的气息缠绕他的周身，“卡尔.莱因哈特，我再说一次，让开，这个人必须死。”

可是卡尔却根本不打算走开，依然挡住他面前。

“我并非想保护这个人渣，我只是不希望增添更多无谓的杀戮。何况他已经重伤，只怕也要养好久的伤吧？”

“那么，那些死掉的孩子的债怎么算！他们白死了吗？！卡尔少爷，你怎么会懂我们这些贱民的愤怒！走开，不然我连你一起杀！”

“那你就杀了我吧！”骑士卡尔固执的站在愤怒的蔷薇面前，他并没有注意，一直蹲在地上的苍穹骑士悄悄动了动握紧断剑剑柄的手指。

就在那一刹那——

断剑刺向了卡尔的后脑勺。在死之前做最后一搏，说不定，能乘其不备杀掉这两个人，苍穹骑士用尽了最后的力量。忽然，他的身体僵硬住了。断剑切口几乎要碰触到骑士后脑勺的时候，他的头颅从脖子上掉了下来。喷涌而出的鲜血淋了卡尔一头。银白的甲胄上，鲜血滴滴答答的落下。

“看看，这就是你想要宽恕的人。”蔷薇挥了挥长剑，将鲜血挥去，背在背后。

“……”骑士还没有回过神，鲜血不断的从他浸湿的发间滴落。

“他可是想杀你哦，我帮你杀了他，也不算过分吧？”蔷薇歪了歪嘴角，将手按住了他肩头，“现在，我们是共犯啦，卡尔少爷，这下可怎么办呢？”

“你！”被叫作卡尔的骑士转身看了看身首异处的苍穹骑士，无奈的皱了皱眉头。

『真是个乱来的家伙啊。这样的话，该怎么善后才好？每次这家伙杀完那些所谓的人渣贵族，烂摊子总是我在帮忙收』

『不帮忙做的话，他会被苍穹骑士盯上，然后当成异端拷问至死吧？』

“算了……反正已经死了，”卡尔苦笑了笑，“你啊……”

“这些人渣做了这么多令人发指的事情，这么死了实在是便宜他们了，”蔷薇从鼻腔里冷冷的哼了一声，用脚踢开了那颗还睁着眼睛的头颅，转头，他露出了无赖又纯真的笑容，不顾骑士满脸的鲜血，“所以，你要补偿我！”

“呜呜呜……”毫无预兆的嘴唇就这么粘在了一起。骑士说不出话，刚想张嘴说话，更炽热粗糙的舌叶就这样闯了进来，上颚，粘膜，还有更深的地方，统统被横扫了一遍，大力的吮吸了起来。

『这家伙！光天化日居然做这种事！』

想要说什么却什么也说不出来。温热的津液在喉头越积越多，他下意识的吞咽了下去。周围似乎有零碎的脚步声走近了，但蔷薇并不打算放过他，依然变换着角度，甚至开始用牙齿轻轻噬咬着他的舌叶。一边是越来越多的人聚拢过来，一边却是灼热惊人的快感，感觉到自己的身体也开始微微发热，骑士只觉得自己的脸像火烧一样。

“谢谢你们！”人群将他们围在了中间，“还有祝福你们！”

尴尬，相当的尴尬。

堂堂贵族家的少爷居然和一个浑身腥臭的家伙接吻，还被那么多人看到。骑士头上青筋暴起——问题是这个咬着自己嘴不放的男人似乎故意要自己当众出丑一般，还环住了他的腰。

『这实在是太糟糕了……』头脑一片混乱，呼吸也急促起来的他只能发出呜呜的抗议。终于蔷薇松开了他的嘴，大口大口喘着气的骑士还没有从缺氧中回过神，手掌已经被握住，五指相扣，耳畔是男人调笑的低语。

“走吧去我家，或者，你想在这里衣不蔽体？”

“我去你家！”从牙缝里挤出了话语有些含糊不清，蔷薇满意的笑了笑，围绕着他们的人群自动给他们让出了一条路。

“知道今天是什么节日吗，骑士卡尔？”蔷薇边走边问。

“节日？”骑士摇了摇头，脑海中想不起来今天有什么特别。

“今天，是情人节哟，我的骑士。”

 

没有夕阳的黄昏下，到处白皑皑的一片，贫民窟云雾的街道的衰败更被映衬的更为清晰——

用沥青曾经浇灌过的地面早已经凹凸不平。虽然有填补过坑坑洼洼的痕迹，但这些酷似补丁的存在最后还是裂开了。放眼望去，就如受伤之后无法愈合的创口，一个接着一个曲曲折折，张开着或深或浅的大口。积雪很快覆在这些空洞之中，慢慢的显现出了白色。

街道的一端，黑衣黑发的精灵男人背着沉重的重剑，大步的走来。身后跟随的是一位金发的精灵男人，蓝白相间的甲胄，长剑以及背后的盾牌很好的说明这是一位骑士——

暗黑骑士和骑士的二人组合，在空荡荡的街道上，显得格外的奇异。明明是不同信仰的存在，两个人却还能走在这平时连普通佣兵都不愿意来的地方。废弃的物件，垃圾一簇一簇的堆放着。在冰雪的覆盖下依稀只分辨的出轮廓，隐隐的散发的臭味。

“都十年了还真是老样子，一点都没有变化呢，”骑士环顾四周感叹，“记得那次我把重伤的你抬回这里的时候，就是这个样子了……”

“可是我们已经不是少年了，”黑发男人微微一笑，玫瑰色的眼睛眯了起来，“有很久没有像这样好好聊过天了吧，我都想不起来上一次是什么时候。”

“我希望你能跟我走，蔷薇，”骑士将手搭在了黑发男人的肩膀上，“离开这里，就算出生云雾街以你的实力……”

“以我的实力，就算想成为苍穹骑士团的一员也完全没有问题，是吗？”被称为蔷薇的男人收起了笑意,打断了骑士的话语，“然后像你一样备受束缚，就连伸张正义，都要瞻前顾后吗？”

“……”

“卡尔，我想要属于我的自由和正义，”拂去了骑士的手，蔷薇一字一句的说道，“只要是我认为的错误，就会由我亲手抹杀。”

“好吧，”骑士深蓝色的眼底流露出了一闪而过的失望，很快他转移了话题，“最近教廷增加了佣兵的人手，你自己也要谨慎行事才是。”

蔷薇没有作声，径自走到了沿街的一扇低矮的门前停下了。

“到了。”他自言自语，然后推开了门。

一股隐隐的臭味扑面而来。借着窗户透过的光线，可以看到，这是一个并不十分宽敞的屋子。除了床，壁炉，以及桌椅，就再也没什么了——然而简陋的房间却显得格外凌乱。地上，桌上散乱着各种酒瓶和难以描述形状的垃圾，床铺上的被褥也拧成了奇怪的形状。

“垃圾堆。”骑士的脸微微泛白，他想都没想就脱口而出。

“是啊，很久没收拾了，结果就变成了这样。”蔷薇边说着边用摆放在桌子上的打火石点燃了一根火折子，丢进了壁炉里，微弱的火光很快亮了，里面熄灭已久的木柴发出了噼啪的轻响。原本昏暗的室内亮了起来。

“你就一直住在垃圾堆里么？”骑士忍无可忍，提起了桌子上的瓶子就往门外丢，接二连三瓶子破碎的声音在门外响起。很快一堆又一堆的垃圾被扔到了门口，积成了小小的一堆。

『这家伙真是懒到非人类的程度了啊』

“别别别呀！这是我捡回来的闹钟，修好了他就能自己走的！”蔷薇见骑士看到破旧的东西，一律往外丢，顿时有点着急了。

骑士提起了另一个看上去像坏掉的机械一样的东西，不知道什么年代的残次品里，齿轮都已经生了锈，刚想抬手扔出去，就被蔷薇抢了下来。

“不要丢！这个……这个是去年圣诞节时候街上捡来的！修一下就好了！”

“我觉得你在修他们之前，修一下自己会更好，”骑士劈手夺回了那奇怪的机械制品，不由分说的丢到了门口，“先扔门外，等会我们再搬垃圾堆那去。”

“唉……真是的。别看这里乱，其实很多东西是我捡来的。一时半会又修不好，所以就越来越多，”蔷薇一脸委屈，“就算你扔了，我还是会捡更多回来的。”

“那就先全扔光吧。我可不想呆在这种肮脏的地方过夜。”无情的将所有他认为是垃圾的东西统统扔到了门外，骑士褪下了甲胄，挽起衣袖，给空间并不大的房间做了一次大扫除。

一小时后，清扫干净的房间里，在壁炉内的火焰和桌上的火烛遥相辉映下，焕然一新。就连桌子也被擦的能倒映出人影。被呼来唤去又是烧热水又是帮忙擦洗抹布，清扫地面的蔷薇感觉腰快断了。从来都没有这样被人使唤过，就算是曾经的暗黑骑士野外试炼，也没有如此让人疲倦。

【可恶，扔了我收集了好几年的东西。】在心里默默的抱怨着骑士的不讲理，但收拾干净的房间，还是让人感觉愉快。

【要是卡尔能一直在这里就好了。】

有个声音低低的在蔷薇耳畔说道。

【我知道……可是……就算留住也只是暂时……】

“接下来，”骑士用一种毛骨悚然的眼神盯着蔷薇看了半天，让他打了个哆嗦，“是时候该修理你了。”

“什么！”

“快去烧热水！”

【又来了……】

将木桶倒满了满满一桶热水之后，本以为是一身血腥的骑士打算洗个澡而已，结果被扒光扔进里面的人却是自己。

“放开我！我自己洗就行了！”蔷薇挣扎着想要摆脱那双按在他脑袋上的手掌，“又不是小孩子不要你代劳！”

“你不是想要我衣不蔽体吗？”水被浇在了头顶，顺着沾湿的黑发，从脸颊上流淌了下来。

“开玩笑的，谁会当真啊，你怎么那么记仇！”蔷薇分辨着，推开了一只手，另一只手又很快执拗的按在了他的肩头，“再说……再说你也不讨厌我吻你，不是吗！”

肩头一阵酸痛，想站起身的蔷薇被大力的按回了水里，水花四溅。

“你经常对别人随便开这种玩笑么，”骑士的语气听不出有不愉快的情绪，相反这种平静的语气让人摸不着头脑，“接吻技术也很熟练吧？”

『这家伙的接吻技术到底是从谁那里学来的，还有那种可恨的调戏人的语调……』

『一想到他和别人做那样的事，填补这胸中的就是满满的无名怒火。』

『明明这几年我一直如影随形的跟在你背后，守护着你，为什么这样的改变我都不曾知晓？』

『竟然……什么都不知道，可恶。』

“什么和什么，莫名其妙……喂，快松手！”甩开了有些失神的骑士的手，蔷薇挽起了水倾倒在自己头上，温热的水流让他舒适的闭上了眼睛，“都是成年人了，你不会还没碰过女人吧？”

“没有，”骑士淡淡的答道，“并没有时间让我们思考这些乱七八糟的事。光抵御龙族入侵就已经消耗了大部分精力。”

“哈哈哈哈，原来你还是个处男，”蔷薇笑的前仰后合，“女人啊，是很可爱的生物哟，下次和我一起去……”

话还没说完，他就呛了一口水——骑士用手舀起水泼在了他脸上。

“不要用这个调笑的语气说话，很讨厌。”

“这种事有什么好生气的……只不过是解决生理问题罢了，”蔷薇耸了耸肩，无辜的摇了摇头，“毕竟我是男人啊。哇！好疼！”

脑袋被冷不防的敲了一记，疼痛传达到了大脑，眼泪都流了出来。

【居然下手打我！可恶！】

哗啦。

有点恼怒的蔷薇从水里站起了身想要反击，湿漉漉的身体却又被强行按回了水里。

“我帮你洗，你这样是洗不干净自己的，”骑士面不改色的说着脱掉了上衣，将手浸在水里，用湿润的布料擦拭着他的脖子，肩膀，“别动，肉搏术你从没赢过我。不想有地方脱臼的话，就照我说的做。”

“……”不带丝毫情欲的手慢慢的往下擦拭，就像清理房间的垃圾一样，每一处发黑的污垢，都被一点点拭去。

手臂，胸前，腹部，到处都是伤痕累累的印记。旧伤淡却，又添新伤。新伤愈合，又有新的地方裂开。

这些伤痕是什么时候添上又淡去，然后又再添的呢？

这样的事他也不曾知道。

大概在五年前，他成为了暗黑骑士之后，自己成为了骑士之后，就渐渐的不能经常公开联络了。守护贫民窟里的暗黑骑士，这种事只能偷偷的做。

抱着这样的想法，骑士偷偷的跟随在他的身后。蔷薇杀人，他帮忙收尸。有追兵，他暗中拖延，虽然并不能周全，但——

『尽我所能吧！』

可是，原以为这个人的行踪也好爱好也好都能牢牢掌握在手中，现在，却根本不是这样的。

『你变的我有点认不出来了……』

骑士并不明白，也不想去了解。

『但无论你如何改变，我想要的人只有你。』

打死都说不出口的话堵在喉咙里打了个转，又被强行咽下。

 

夜幕降临的时候，雪并没有停止。微微发红的天空下依稀还能看到覆满积雪的建筑凌乱的高低起伏着。

这里是云雾街，伊修加德最下层的贫民窟。

入夜之后的世界安静祥和，星星点点的灯火在这些建筑之中亮了起来。

“哇啊啊啊……不要摸那里，快放开我！我自己洗就可以了！”

啪嗒，数块积雪从沿街的屋檐上掉了下来。叫喊的声音就是从门口堆着一大堆垃圾的屋子里传出的。

室内的炉火烧的正旺，紧闭的玻璃窗外起了一层薄薄的水雾。很快，因为室外寒冷的关系，水雾凝固住变成了薄薄的霜。

“这里的房子并不隔音吧？”骑士的语调并没有任何变化，“站好腿张开点，我要帮你把大腿内则的污垢也搓干净。”

“这种事情我自己来！”名叫蔷薇的黑发精灵不满的抗议着，他正站在浴桶里，双手被对方牢牢的用一只手固定在背后。骑士腾空的手正用布沾着水擦拭着那被污垢包裹的微微有些发黑的大腿。

“又不是小孩子……”

“别吵，”并没有意识到有什么不对的骑士头都没抬的继续擦洗着，在他看来似乎只是擦拭着一个沾满污垢的生物而已，“你还记得以前受重伤的时候，也是我经常帮你洗澡的么。”

【这时候和那时候是两码事好吗！？就算神经大条……也不至于迟钝到这样……】蔷薇摇了摇头，想要扶额却才想起双手根本动不了。

“啊，我并没有忘记。说实话我也想不明白为什么会救你这种贵族打扮的小鬼，我一直觉得贵族之类的教廷走狗统统下地狱比较好，”蔷薇玫瑰色的瞳孔里流露出了憎恨和黯然，“教导我的师兄，被冠以异端者的罪名被迫参加了决斗裁判。那么厉害的师兄，却被两名苍穹骑士捅成了血人，而我只能看着他被杀死，甚至连收尸的机会也没有……绝望的我四处游走，就在那时候遇到被魔物追的遍体鳞伤的你。明明是贵族打扮的你，我竟然会出手相救……事后我也百思不得其解，或许我还并不能真正领悟到暗黑骑士以憎恶为力量的奥义吧。”

骑士没做声，继续进行着手里的事——污垢像碎片一样被一点点剥落。露出了原本肉的颜色。

“为了伸张你所谓的正义，几个月都没洗澡了吧？”破坏气氛一般，骑士开口了，“你连自己的健康问题都能忽略……”

“……”想笑又笑不出来，蔷薇咬了咬嘴角无话可说。大腿内侧被粗劣的布摩擦的微微泛红，甚至有些疼痛。

“蔷薇，我希望你好好活下去，”骑士慢慢说着松开了他的手腕，“不是说要伸张属于自己的正义吗，那么首先要健康活着，才能变得更强大。你连自己都不爱惜的话，又如何守护旁人？”

“所以你才要帮我洗澡吗！”双手获得自由的黑发精灵快速的从桶里爬了出来，水滴滴答答的从他湿漉漉的身上滚落到了地上。

【这是什么鬼理由？虽然听起来让人感动，可一点也不好笑啊？】

“这个，给你，”骑士绞干了布料，递给了一丝不挂的蔷薇，并不算强壮，但也绝对不是瘦弱的身体不再是暗黄色，而是看起来有些苍白，“终于和屋子一样干干净净了。”

“你把我当成了什么了，家具？”蔷薇哭笑不得。

“啊，差不多吧，最多是活的。我最不能忍受脏这种存在了，”骑士提起了放在墙角的单手剑，站起身往门外走，“我出去洗个澡，很快就回来。”

“洗澡？”这种冰天雪地的气候里，室外哪里有泳池，何况这里是贫民窟，浴室更不可能存在。

“用剑把河面捅个窟窿就行了，没问题的，这种事我经常做。”说完，骑士赤膊着上身的背影就消失在了关闭的门后。

*** ***  
冰冷的河水，沾上身体很快就凝结成了薄冰。

卡尔从水里钻出来的时候，金色的齐肩长发已经挂满了冰凌。

只有冷水才能将那种慢慢积聚在腹部的热气和冲动压回原来的地方。被水流浸湿的裤子紧紧的贴在身上，股间昂扬起来的部分也回归了原来的形状。明明只是像少年时代一样，帮着那个男人清洁了一下身体而已，为什么会有另一种冲动？

【今天是情人节哦，我的骑士。】

是因为这样吗?仅仅是一句戏言，一个吻就点燃了尘封已久的欲望，这也太不正常了。

之前在军营里过着禁欲的生活，偶然看到女性也最多只是身体微微发热的兴奋而已，为什么对蔷薇会有这种感觉？

想用双手紧紧相拥，想揉进体内再也不分开……不，这种想法是错误的。就算有妄想也不应该对一个男人，而且这个人还是自己的挚友。

接吻什么的，情人节什么的一定是开玩笑的吧？

『他和我并不一样，他会比我更自由，有更多的选择……』

『虽然只是二流贵族之家出身，我早晚会有婚约者，毫无选择余地。而你能找到更好的女孩子吧……和喜欢的人在一起。』

他又一次潜入水中，黑夜之中，河水漆黑一片什么也看不见。

『我……不该对你有妄想』

冰冷的河水让头脑异常清醒，就算眼前一片漆黑，他也无法停止自己如风暴一般涌来的思绪。

『蔷薇，我对于你而言，是什么？』

想知道，在那个人心里到底占了多少分量。

『蔷薇，你喜欢我吗？』

『我喜欢你，蔷薇。』不，不仅仅是喜欢，而是想要在一起。不是五指交握，也不是带着挑逗技巧的吻，而是并肩作战相互依靠的喜欢。

『不，这并不是我所希望的。』如果这样，就等于束缚住了他。被折断翅膀的鸟，并不会快乐。

『我希望的……明明是能一直看到你站在我身前啊……』

冰冷的水也无法阻止胸口的悸动。

『蔷薇，你喜欢我吗……你喜欢我吗？』如此问着对方听不到的回答，卡尔用双手环住了肩膀，气泡从鼻腔中冒出，他必须浮上水面呼吸。

“你打算在那里呆多久？”钻出水面的时候，熟悉的声音在耳边响起。坐在河边的黑发男人抱着一条厚重的毛毯正坐在那里。

“这算是骑士的特殊试炼吗？”男人用戏谑眼神看着湿淋淋的卡尔，“家里没有多余的衣服，你那堆盔甲上还有不少血，所以我只好拿来了毛毯——云雾街，也就这里有一条河……果然，你就在这里。”

“哈……多谢你。”因为某个部分硬起来了所以要冷静一下这种话是绝对说不出口的。卡尔咬咬嘴唇，感觉舌头有些打结。

“真厉害呢，在冰凉的河水里也能洗澡。想洗的话让我去烧下热水在屋里洗不就行了么？”卡尔走上了河堤，蔷薇很顺手的就将毛毯裹住了他的身体，结了无数冰晶的金发沙沙作响。刚想要松开的手被卡尔握住了，蔷薇有些疑惑的看着他，浸渍了河水的手也是冰凉的。

“蔷薇……”卡尔将脑袋凑近了他的脸欲言又止。

『你喜欢我吗，蔷薇？』到嘴边的话却怎么也说不出来。

“哈？”

“算了，回去再说吧。”将自己用毛团裹成一团的男人拽着蔷薇的手就往回走。

【什么嘛，这家伙为什么突然像变了个人似的……】

“喂，慢点……地上有薄冰，很滑的！哎哟！都说了慢一点啊！”连拖带拽的蔷薇跌跌撞撞。拖到他所居住的屋门前，卡尔一脚踢开了门，以流畅手法将他拖进了屋内，反手关上了门。

砰！

门被关上了，同时蔷薇重重的撞在了门板上，冲击力大的后背隐隐生疼。湿润微凉的嘴唇贴了上来，还没等他张开口问为什么，更为粗暴的舌叶就挤了进来。有别于黄昏，他给予卡尔的那个轻佻的的吻，卡尔的吻是浓密而醇厚的。不只是嘴唇紧紧的贴在一起，就连牙齿也扣了上来。

“唔恩！”没有防备的双唇被接近噬咬一般的力道箍住，接近于暴力一般入侵的舌叶横扫着口腔内每一个地方，仿佛要彻底的占有一般每一处都被狠狠的舔舐，吮吸的力量大的连喉咙深处也开始疼痛。

『不行！不可以。』混沌一片的头脑里有个声音提醒着，然而更为清晰的声音则覆盖住了它——

『不要！如果现在还继续犹豫的话……一定会失去所有。』

肩头的毛毯滑落到了地上，赤裸的上身就这样紧紧的贴着那个同样只穿着单薄衬衣的男人。因为呼吸变得急促而已起伏胸口因为贴在了一起而可以感受到彼此跳的很快的心跳。蔷薇没有挣扎，甚至眼角还带着一丝笑意，他将玫瑰色瞳仁的眼睛合了起来，又长又浓密的睫毛微微的颤抖着。

『啊，就这样该有多好，就这样保持下去。』卡尔如此想着一时有些失神。

“卡尔，你喜欢我吗？”想要问出口的话却被对方抢先问了出来，蔷薇轻轻推了推停止了动作走神的卡尔，将双手环住了他的脖子，“你……想要我吗？”

“我……”

『喜欢，当然喜欢。可是为什么说不出来……为什么……』

『因为害怕。』贵族的身份，地位，名誉，对他而言并不是不可以舍弃，可是——

『我还有家，我还有父亲和母亲。』如果就这样沉沦下去的话，他的父母会如何——会有一天，被作为异端而送上神圣裁判所吗？

好像被一只看不见的手紧紧的箍住了喉咙，疼痛窒息。

『所以，希望蔷薇自由什么的，这种想法只是自己蒙骗自己的借口吧？』无情又尖锐的声音如此在脑中刺痛着他的神经。

『所以，你打算舍弃家人，选择蔷薇，还是放下蔷薇，选择家人？』

“回答不出来吗？”黑发的男人松开了手，苦笑着抚去他脸上的水渍——那是挂在长发上融化后变为水珠的冰晶，“也是，毕竟你还有家人，并不像一无所有的我没什么放不下的。”

“真是差了好多呢，我们两个，”自言自语一般，蔷薇将头靠在了他的肩头，凑着他的耳朵喃喃的说，“但是我不在乎。我只想要现在的卡尔……”

【无论以后你会变成什么样，都无所谓。】

“现在的卡尔.莱因哈特是我的，我喜欢现在的你，”感觉到双臂中的男人微微的颤抖了一下，蔷薇继续说着，“将来如何，只有妮美雅女神才知道，我并没有兴趣探究，也不想探究。”

【与其期待，规划遥不可及的未来，不如实实在在的拥有当下。】

蔷薇眯起眼，望着近前桌上的烛台，燃烧了大半的火苗晃了晃，一滴晶亮的蜡油顺着柱身滑落到了桌上，很快凝结成了白色的一点。

“我知道你在意什么，但现在嘛……想这些又有什么意义？”

『这……样吗，是这样吗？』胸口的空洞仿佛被填满了一般暖融融的，可为什么还有一种隐隐的不安。

“再说今天是情人节嘛！不要总是绷着一张脸啊，我嘛，最喜欢看别人笑眯眯的啦。”语气变得欢快的蔷薇恶作剧似的舔了一口男人的耳廓，如预想的一样，男人的身体颤抖一下。

【果然对于那方面经验为零的人来说，做什么都是一种特别的刺激呢。】蔷薇微微弯了弯嘴角，贴在他的耳畔柔柔地呵着气，“来吧，卡尔，去床上吧。”

金发的精灵男人被牵着手引导着走到床边，蔷薇伸手帮他解开了皮带，褪下了湿漉漉的长裤。虽然是用金属混合着布料编制而成的，但湿冷的河水还是浸透到了里面。卡尔的皮肤比自己更为粗糙，颜色也要深一些，长期在外执行军务的士兵才会有这样的样貌。他伸手抚摸着腿上的肌肤，和预想中的一样，是冰凉的。

将长裤褪到了脚踝，蔷薇开始剥下了卡尔同样湿润的紧紧贴着臀部的内裤。此时，他抬起了头，金发的精灵男人亦正低着头看着他，手指接触到内裤的时候，男人露出了尴尬的表情。

“还是……还是让我自己来吧。”如此说着想要推开蔷薇的手，但是一切已经晚了。腿间的凉意消失的同时，温热，不，甚至感觉有点灼烧一般的口腔已经裹住了他垂在双腿之间的分身之上。纤长的手指缠绕在了分身下那两颗柔软的宝珠之上，揉捏，积压。

“啊……”分身被柔软灵活的舌叶缠绕住了，顶端的媚肉被柔韧的舌尖轻碾，舔舐，随后还大力的吸了一下。

毫无防备的刺激让卡尔身体一僵轻呼出声，很快，他想到了什么又皱起了眉头。虽然置身在军营里，对于女性以及同性之间做爱之类的科普知识也有所知晓，但他从来对这些没有太大兴趣。长相虽然不十分出众，但也属于英俊范畴的卡尔，曾经也被女性甚至是男性告白过，结果却是他一律拒绝了。在经历了屡次拒绝别人只会，“性冷淡”这样的绰号被扣在了他的头上。

【不是没有感觉，而是每当有人说喜欢我，脑海里想起的却是你的脸……然而……你却和我不同，你可以碰触女人，可以像这样释放欲望。】

“你和别人也做过这样的事吗？”几乎没有经过思考，话就脱口而出。

“只有一次而已。”嘴里含着微微勃起的分身的蔷薇继续着手里的动作，头也没抬，仿佛是为了阻止对方的追问，蔷薇的手加大了揉搓的力度，同时将分身含到了喉咙深处，舔舐着越来越硬的柱身上的经络。

【糟了，要出来了……】

“！”游走在周身的热量，奔腾着叫嚣着汇聚到了一起，身体所有的注意力一下都被聚集到了下体之上。手指勉强插进了蔷薇黑色的发中，麻痹了感官的快感却让他连抓的力气也没有，只是微微弯着腰，膝盖曲了起来。蔷薇松开了嘴，直接用另一只手大胆的套弄着怒张的分身，他饶有兴趣的瞥了卡尔一眼。

顿时，男人的身体僵硬，呼吸急促。

失去了平衡的卡尔勉勉强强扶着蔷薇的肩膀，才使自己没有摔倒。释放精液的瞬间，让他失去了神志，以前也并非没有进行过自慰，只是那种寂寥的快感和被吮吸玩弄而射精的快感截然不同。

白浑浊的液体毫无预兆的飞溅了蔷薇一脸，额头，脸颊，甚至连黑色的发丝之上，到处是粘稠温热的白色液体。那是属于自己的，他，卡尔.莱因哈特的精液。这还是第一次，在一个人嘴里释放。

“啊，抱，抱歉！”急急忙忙想手要擦拭的卡尔慌张的道着歉，却被蔷薇抓住了手腕。

“不要用手，卡尔，帮我舔干净吧？”玫瑰色的眼睛里映出了自己有些手足无措的样子，微笑的蔷薇语气说不出的诱惑，“不行吗？”

如此诱惑着，绷紧隐忍的神经终于绷断了。

半推半抱着黑发的男人按在了床上，他将嘴唇印了上去，一口一口舔着，舌叶游走在蔷薇线条柔和但绝对是男性的面孔之上。

自己的精液带着浓烈的腥味，同时也沾染了蔷薇味道，那是一股淡淡融化雪水的气息，或许仅仅只是室外落雪的味道吧。他用微微发热的大脑模模糊糊的想着。身体覆上了还穿的整整齐齐黑发男人，不知道该如何拥抱对方的卡尔只是用舌尖描摹着身下的人的眼睛，鼻子，以及嘴唇，两个人又很自然的接起了吻。

有别于方才的冲动下的粗暴，将舌叶再一起侵入到了蔷薇的口中，他探究似的一点点舔舐着粘膜，上颚的纹路，以及喉咙深处更为柔软的部分。

“恩……”顿时黑发的男人发出了轻轻的呻吟，灼热的舌叶迎着卡尔的舌叶缠绕在了一起。

『喜欢……蔷薇……好喜欢。』从未拥抱过任何人也并不知道到底该如何做的卡尔，凭着本能撕扯着黑发男人的衣衫，很快，和自己一模一样构造的身体展现在面前。苍白色的皮肤染上了一层淡淡的血色，四肢柔韧有力。虽然不如自己更为结实，但他却以自己的方式成为了贫民窟的守护者。

『知道吗，有时候我很羡慕你……』

他用手指抚摸着比自己更为细腻的肌肤，胯间才宣泄过的分身竟然又微微抬起了头。想要占有这样的身体，想要彻彻底底的侵犯。从内到外，都变成自己的。昂扬的分身碰触到了蔷薇的下体，那里，不输给自己的分身也同样剑拔弩张。

“蔷薇，”用手将他们彼此的分身握在了一起上下套弄着，他伏下身亲吻着黑发男人的嘴唇，“蔷薇……”

“唔，不要……”蔷薇玫瑰色的眼瞳湿润了，他推开了男人的手，“我还不想射。”

“那……要怎么做？”卡尔一脸茫然。

“这样做我很快就会先出来的，我想和你一起，”蔷薇苦笑着爬起身，从床头的抽屉里拿出了一个小瓶子，和一小截红色的细绳。

【没想到去妓院玩乐时候的情趣赠品居然会用在这种时候。】在卡尔的注视下，他将红色的细绳缠在自己的分身上，随后在顶端打了一个活结。因为缠绕的比较紧的原因，细绳犹如嵌入了肿胀的分身。顶端还在渗着液体，被抑制的强烈的射精感让分身又涨大了一些，又疼又热。

【原来还是有弹性的绳子，早知道就不缠那么紧了……这是哪个变态发明的东西……好疼啊……】

【真是自作自受】眼泪一滴一滴的掉了出来，可是……还不能……

【我想要给你快感……】

“这样会很疼啊，我还是帮你解开吧”卡尔伸出了手，就要去拉扯绳结。因为疼痛而变得更为敏感的分身顶端，更多的液体渗了出来。

“恩……这个……”勉强压抑出了呻吟，蔷薇将手里的瓶子塞进了卡尔手里，“这个，涂在我下面，还有你的那里……是润滑用的……”

“呜呜，别解开，解开我就要射了……不要碰……”蔷薇的声音变得沙哑而急切。

有别于平时的轻佻，在他面前因为隐忍欲望而像孩子一样哭的稀里哗啦的蔷薇看起来真的很可爱。卡尔从没有见过强悍又任性的挚友还有这样特别的一面。

将瓶里的油涂抹在了自己的分身上，剩下的油却不知道到底该涂在哪个“下面”，然而蔷薇并没有让卡尔有尴尬的时间，他抓起了卡尔沾满油的手，引导着伸向后面。

“虽然我和男人做过，但后面还是第一次，用手指扩张开了就好……”喘息着张开双腿，露出了紧闭的后蕾。昏黄的灯光下，沾到了油脂的花蕾泛着湿润的色泽。

『像玫瑰的颜色一样……』卡尔无意识的吞咽着口水，手指慢慢的插入了花蕾之中。有别于唇舌的潮濡，蔷薇的体内温润紧致。异物侵入的不适让他皱了皱眉，初次体验的不适让他无意识的收紧了身体，然而这样的力道反而如吸力一般将卡尔的手指吸向了更深的地方。

【明明那时候被进入的对方露出的是难耐的神色……为什么换成自己就变得这样不适？】

【或许因为是初次吧？】

“你里面好温暖啊，蔷薇，”嵌入媚肉之中动作生涩的手指按压探索着，感觉可以转动之后，卡尔又添加了一根手指。撑开媚肉的手指缓慢的翻搅着，因为油的关系，并没有受到太大的阻力。

没过多久，蔷薇竟然喘息的更为激烈起来。

【身体……像要融化了一样……】

“啊……啊……”只是简单的抽插就引得他剧烈的颤抖，前端渗出出的液体与来越多，甚至沾湿了床单，留下了一片水渍。膝盖曲起，为了方便手指的进入而大大的大开，当坚硬的指甲碰触到某一个地方的时候，就连没有碰触的腰部也软的失去了力道。

【好热……好难受……】只是简单的手指摩擦远远的不够，使用了具有媚药作用的油液的后蕾贪婪的缠绕着卡尔的手指，第三根手指也毫无压力的进入了体内，但是还不够，还远远不够……就算前面想要解放，可是后面的空虚并没有得到填补。无法抑制的快感侵蚀着蔷薇残留的理智，被欲望灼烧的通红的眼角流下了眼泪，一滴又一滴。

“可以了……卡尔……快吻我……”喘息的他吃力的拉了拉卡尔的手臂，“然后用你的东西插进来。”

两人的嘴唇很快又贴合在一起，唇齿相交。

【这样就好……这样就足够了……】蔷薇搂住了卡尔，金色的长发擦到了鼻尖，痒痒的，下身一阵轻微撕裂的疼痛。他抬起了腰，让双腿依附在了对方身上。有别于手指的灵活，缓慢进入的，仅仅插了一半，强行分开肌肉的痛楚还是越来越鲜明，褶皱被一丝一丝支撑平整，突进的感觉异常鲜明。

“好痛…”倒吸着凉气的蔷薇用力抓着卡尔的肩膀。数道血痕很快就出现了金发男人的后背之上，卡尔也被夹的异常的难受。

“要不就算了吧，这样你会受伤的啊蔷薇。”就算再想和这个人融为一体，他也不想伤害到他。

“只差一点点了……继续……我没事的。””蔷薇不想放弃也不愿意放弃。男性的身体并不像女性那么适合插入，更何况那部分并非用来插入，可是如果是卡尔喜欢，卡尔想要的话，就算是这样的行为也无所谓。鼓励似的亲了亲卡尔的脸颊，他将腿张得更开。

如果是那句咒语的话，或许可以。

“卡尔，我喜欢你，”身体里的犹豫的部分骤然变得更加坚硬，顿时——

“啊……”

大力推进的疼痛与快感一并带入了深处，两人同时发出了欢愉的叹息。

【全部进来了呢……】蔷薇用手摸了摸连接着他们的地方。已经没入根部的分身灼热坚挺。

“蔷薇……”身上的男人遵循着原始的本能开始了更为用力的抽插，被轻微撕裂的媚肉伴随着摩擦，一同进出着，“蔷薇……蔷薇……”

“啊……”体内的分身时不时就会顶到连身体都在瑟瑟发抖的地方，不只是媚药的作用，而是真正舒服的想要流泪的快感，声音变得无法控制的沙哑，所有的语言都化为了溢出口的呻吟，“啊啊啊啊……”

曾经的挚友成为了此刻相拥的恋人，他们纠缠在一起的身体完全贴合在了一起。

【如果能永远这样，该有多少。】蔷薇迷迷糊糊的想着，然而对方又一次将潮湿滚热的舌叶深入到了他的喉咙深处。下身被激烈的抽插着，而口中也被大力的吮吸，啃食着。两边的空虚都被填塞的满满，快感在体内的每一处炸开了花，进而急速的又堆积回了腿间早已经因为绳子捆绑的原因而涨成紫色的分身之上。

“蔷薇……一起出来好吗？”由不得被深吻弄的已经呼吸困难的蔷薇同意，卡尔将手探到了下方，将捆绑在分身上的结解开了。

“呜呜……”身体已经热的到处都是汗，但已经没有精力再去关注这些。蔷薇抱住了男人的脖子，双腿紧紧的缠绕在了对方的背上——

“啊啊啊啊……”积蓄已久的快感终于冲破了屏障，释放了出来。于此同时，卡尔湿汗淋漓的身体也绷紧了，一股热流涌入蔷薇的体内的时候。

【喜欢你，蔷薇……我喜欢你】卡在喉咙里的话始终说不出来，他动着干涩的嘴唇，做着口型。

“我好像在做梦一样……”卡尔自言自语着抽出了分身，大量的白浊的液体，从蔷薇有些红肿的后蕾里涌了出来。还沉浸在高潮余韵里的分身依然还昂扬着。但蔷薇似乎已经疲倦的闭上了眼睛。

『这样也已经足够……』侧躺在黑发男人身边，卡尔伸出了手搂住了他。

『终于，真真切切的得到了呢。』有点瘦削但肌肉十分结实的身体，如今就在臂弯之中。那时候在兵营里，做梦都想着拥抱着的人，终于得到了。

『太好了……』将黑发的男人更加用力的箍在怀中，卡尔闭上了眼睛，意识也渐渐的飘远了。

 

*** ***  
如梦一般的时间总是逝去的很快。

骑士和暗黑骑士彼此的心中也很明白这一切。在度过了那一晚之后，清晨，他们就互相道了别。

今后，骑士也会默默的在暗中守护着想要守护的暗黑骑士吧？

灰色地带的正义，也只能交给这样的暗黑骑士来做。就算被屠戮的同为贵族。

但这些人都是该死的。骑士心里如此想着。

『虽然是个任性的人，但我相信你的正义。』

然而，这样默默的相守的日子亦不会长久，终于保不住火的纸，还是燃烧了起来。

就在那一天，同样充满了血腥的黄昏——

帮着蔷薇善后完毕的卡尔推开了以往都有仆人看门的家门。横七竖八躺在客厅里的尸体，早晨还是会微笑忙碌着做事的仆人。触目惊醒的鲜血流淌蜿蜒到了他的脚下。

“！！”客厅里很暗，借着窗户投射进来的天光，他看到了站在尸体中间一个熟悉的身影将长剑捅入了坐在长椅上的母亲的身体里，躺在母亲身边的父亲早已经被劈成了两半，内脏散乱了一地，唯有空洞的眼神不知道在看向哪里，那是父亲啊，早餐时候还在严厉斥责自己不务正业整天往贫民窟跑的父亲。

“妈妈！”他跨过了一具又一具的尸体，尽他所能的向母亲那里跑去。

“活……下去，卡尔……”长剑早已经刺穿了她的身体，母亲的声音低的几乎已经听不见。她的头软软的垂在了一侧，倒在了父亲身边，再没有睁开眼睛。

“不！”眼泪夺眶而出，他抬起头看向了行凶者。

“卡尔……”凶手用复杂的眼神看向了他，忽然凄惨一笑，“你说，现在这样的话，你是不是就会和我在一起了？我……喜欢你啊，喜欢的无法忍耐下去了，卡尔。”

黑色的刘海玫瑰色的瞳仁，黑色的甲胄，以及泛着红黑色气息的双手剑。

这个人不是蔷薇，又是谁？！

可是，为什么？！

到底是为什么他要做这种事？！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

头脑里像刮起了旋风一般，卡尔发出了绝望而凄厉的叫喊，抽出了长剑，砍了过去。


End file.
